Serial Box Killer
Serial Box Killer (originally Cereal Box Killer and occasionally mistakenly referred to as Serial Bot Killer) was a lightweight robot that competed in all five televised seasons of BattleBots. It was a robot shaped and painted like a Frosted Flakes cereal box armed with a thwacking arm. The original version of the robot, however, was a simple metal box that relied on pushing power to win. It won most of its matches with good driving, and was seeded for the Season 5.0 competition. Its name was a play on words, mixing the phrases cereal box and serial killer. Robot History Season 1.0 Cereal Box Killer's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against Alpha Raptor. Alpha Raptor pushes Cereal Box Killer against the spikestrip and flips it over the spikestrip. Cereal Box Killer couldn't escape and was counted out shortly after. Alpha Raptor won by KO and Cereal Box Killer was eliminated from the tournament. Cereal Box Killer wasn't finished, however, as it participated one of two consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. It performed really well as it won overall with Rott-Bott 2000, Sallad and Mouser Mecha-Catbot. All four robots would later participate the lightweight royal rumble right after and Mouser Mecha-Catbot won overall. Season 2.0 Serial Box Killer's first and only match in Season 2.0 was against Grunion. In the beginning, Serial Box Killer got stuck underneath the spikestrip and Grunion tried to free Serial Box Killer. Serial Box Killer eventually got free and got its wedge underneath Grunion. Grunion managed to escape and got caught on the killsaws. Serial Box Killer was then counted out and Grunion won by KO at 1:32. This meant that Serial Box Killer was eliminated from the tournament again. Serial Box Killer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its unknown how well it performed but it won overall with Sublime II and both advanced to the lightweight royal rumble. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Serial Box Killer was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Junkyard Dog. Serial Box Killer won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Manic Aggressive. Serial Box Killer won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Gamma Raptor. Gamma Raptor flipped Serial Box Killer and pushed it underneath the pulverizer. Serial Box Killer was being counted out and Gamma Raptor won by KO. This meant that Serial Box Killer was eliminated from the tournament again. Serial Box Killer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It fell under attack by Wedge of Doom. It didn't do much after. It then thwacks Sallad. Next it tackles Gamma Raptor, who got its lower prong stuck in the Ramrods. It then got shoved into the entrance-ramp and Herr Gepoünden attacks and gets stuck in the spikes. It remained for rest of the rumble and Ziggo became the winner. Season 4.0 Serial Box Killer, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against Claymore. Serial Box Killer won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Wham! Bam!. Serial Box Killer won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced LocoMotion. Serial Box Killer won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ziggo. Both robots went straight at each other and Ziggo hits Serial Box Killer. Ziggo was hit by Serial Box Killer and bounces back into the screws. After both robots were chasing each other, Ziggo hits the front arm of Serial Box Killer and bends it. Serial Box Killer runs into Ziggo with the arm once more and the arm is severely bent. Serial Box Killer uses its bent arm frame to attack Ziggo. This hit from Ziggo removed Serial Box Killer's arm and the front frame. Serial Box Killer immediately tries to ram Ziggo again, now with much less keeping the internal components from being damaged. Serial Box Killer suddenly stopped moving and Ziggo hits Serial Box Killer again. Serial Box Killer came back to life, but then died again shortly after. Ziggo hits Serial Box Killer again as it was being counted out. Ziggo won by KO and Serial Box Killer was eliminated from the tournament. Serial Box Killer didn't participate the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament most likely due to damage in its last match against Ziggo. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Serial Box Killer was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Skid Mark. Serial Box Killer won by KO after Skid Mark's electronics self-destructed. Serial Box Killer then advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Gamma Raptor again. Gamma Raptor won by KO and Serial Box Killer was eliminated once again. Serial Box Killer couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were cancelled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 5 Mark Beiro Introduction "As predictable as a 12 dollar an hour party clown with Tourette's, here is SERIAL BOX KILLER!" Trivia *Serial Box Killer lost to Team Raptor at every odd numbered Season it competed in. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from California Category:Food Based Robots